Story of Tral
by firerwolf
Summary: Tral 'Vortam is a Ultra elite on his first mission at his new rank. The seemingly simple mission turns into a journey to discover the forgotten past. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't on anything from Halo.

Chapter 1

Tral 'Vortam stood up from his chair. The elite walked over to the large holo projector in the center of the room. Usually the conference room would have been used to brief the commanding elites of an upcoming battle. The seat that Tral had been sitting in would have held the fleet master. He had really just wanted to know what the bid deal was. Tral was more then happy with his recent promotion to Ultra. He looked down and the shinny new silver armor and felt pride. The light from the holo projector tinted the silver a light purple. He let his arm drop to his side. He looked up at the symbol that was displayed over the projector. It was the new symbol for the sangheili army. The symbol was a shield with a pair of blades crossed over it. Over all that was an armor less sangheili head. Tral didn't mind the symbol but sometimes it seemed a bit crowded, like there was too much to it.

Tral turned his attention quickly as the conference room doors slid open. Tral was surprised to see the Arbiter walking toward him. Tral held his fist over his heart as he bowed to the Arbiter. "Sir, it is an honor to be in your presence." He said not daring to look up at the other elite.

"Greetings Tral 'Votam. I am here to brief you on your upcoming mission." The Arbiter explained. "Varun, bring up the image." The Arbiter ordered as he turned to the holo projector.

A transparent, lavender, figure materialized to the side of the projector. The figure was that of an aged sangheili. It wore no armor, but instead a flowing robe that pooled at his feet. Upon its head was an ornamental crown that looked like it would be too heavy for the figure to hold up. "As you wish Arbiter." The AI's smooth voice said. An image of a strange building appeared. It was a square structure that was 20 meters wide and long and stood 30 meters tall. It appeared to be made of clocks of stone making it look primitive but the only entrance had large blast doors. It was a perfect mesh of the middle ages and modern technology.

"This is your mission." The Arbiter said. "We don't know what this structure is or if it had anything to do with the loyalist's presence on this planet. You will take a small team and scout the structure. You are to report back whatever you find."

Tral bowed once more to the Arbiter. "Your will is my command, sir."

"Then go." The Arbiter said. "You will leave as soon as you are ready. Your team is already waiting at your ship."

Tral nodded before he turned to leave. He left the conference room and turned left to head to the barracks where his armor would be waiting. He passed grunts that scurried about at their tasks and jackals that screeched orders at them. Tral had never had a problem with the Unggoy, in fact he kind of liked them. They stayed out of his way when he was working and when he was not they had odd games and stories that they were happy to share. He was rather popular with them because of the respect that he showed them while others treated them as though they were peasants. Kig-Yar were a whole other story though. Their voices were high pitched and hard on the ears. The bird like creatures couldn't even be trusted. They had been pirates before the covenant and had proven that they were still back stabbing pirates. Tral couldn't count the number of times that he had contemplated crushing a Kig-Yar's skull. The jackals acted as though they were in charge. Tral almost wished that they jackals had not been aloud to join the separatist in leaving the covenant but he knew better. No matter how much he disliked them they still deserved to be able to break away from the lies of the prophets.

Tral glanced to his left as a grunt fell to the ground. The jackal behind it started to scold the gas breathing alien. As Tral passed he swung his left arm out causing his hand to make contact with the jackal's head. The Kig-Yar fell against the wall with a slight thud. The jackal sat hunched over clutching its head in pain. The grunt laughed quietly as it picked up the container it had been carrying. Tral turned and nodded to the grunt as it bowed politely. The jackal tried to stand but it swayed unsteady on its feet. The grunt turned and walked on down the hall laughing aloud. Tral continued down the hall leaving the dizzy and humiliated jackal.

Tral entered the barracks of the ultra elites. They were high enough ranked to get a bit more space but not enough to get their own rooms. There were 5 elites living in the large room that would usually hold up to 15 majors or 20 minor elites. Mora 'Sartur looked up as Tral entered. He was another elite that had recently been promoted to ultra around the same time at Tral. "I hear you have your first mission as an Ultra." He said.

Tral nodded. "You are correct my friend. I have been given a mission by the Arbiter." He replied as he walked over to the area of the room that was his. He glanced at the broken piece of blue armor that sat on the table beside his cot. "I am to head out as soon as I am ready." He added pulling his attention away from the object. It was a souvenir from the first mission that he had actually been on when he felt he had really felt like he deserved his honor.

"Excellent." Mora replied pleased. "The blood of your ancestors flows strong in you. The Arbiter has chosen well." He said sincerely. Mora had always been a loyal friend to Tral and was always willing to boost his friend's confidence.

"I doubt this mission will be as exciting as your first mission. It is only scouting out a structure." Tral said as he started to put on his armor.

"Ah but yours will bring more honor. Do not underestimate your task. It was a scouting team that first found the flood." Mora pointed out.

Tral had to admit that his friend was right. "Let us hope that I do not have that misfortune." He said as he moved to the other side of the wall to a small control panel. He placed his hand on the scanner and once it verified his DNA a section of the wall slid back. Tral slipped into his armor quickly not wanting to keep his team waiting to long.

"Good luck to you my friend. May your strength and honor never fail you." Mora said nodding to his friend.

Tral nodded back before donning his helmet silently and leaving the room. Elites moved to the side for him bowing respectfully. He felt a bit odd; he wasn't use to major elites bowing to him. He would just have to get use to the action. He made his way to the flight bay where the ships were ready to take off for the planet below. He checked and found which ship he would be taking. He found it and 2 red armored elites stood as he approached. They bowed to him as he approached them. Tral ordered them onto the ship and they did as they were told. He would have to look over their information on the rider down. He did not want to go into the mission knowing nothing about his team. Tral entered the phantom making his way to the front. The Unggoy pilot was already in its seat waiting. It turned and nodded respectfully to the elite. "Head out." He ordered simply. The grunt powered up the ship and in a few second eased their way out of the bay down toward the planet.

~end chapter 1~

A/N: Well there is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and decide to continue reading. Please comment so I can know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tral stood across from the two other elites inside the phantom. He had looked over their records and decided that they were a good fit for the mission and were trustworthy. Fana 'Torent was a young elite that had only recently been promoted to major but from his profile it was evident that he was a strong soldier and very loyal. The other elite, Vorm 'Karun, was a battle tested soldier. Vorm was older then Tral but because of a failure in the field has sworn to never take a ranker higher then major. Tral was fine with this; he was still a good soldier. He felt secure with the two elites to back him up in his mission. They had both proven to be loyal and dedicated to their mission and leader. As he stared at them nether of the red armored elites would meet his gaze. They were concentrating on the cabins in their hands. He didn't blame them though. They were under the command of a new leader and experience taught them to be cautious rather then risk the wrath of their leader. They would learn soon enough that he wasn't very strict but it didn't matter for the time being.

Tral felt the phantom slow as they neared the planet. He moved to the front of the ship looking out the window. "Is this a close as we are going to get?" He asked the pilot.

The grunt didn't look up from the controls as it replied. "I've been ordered not to fly to close. This is the closest landing area that is still at a safe distance." The grunt explained.

"Very well." Tral said understanding the situation. He couldn't blame the grunt for being careful. He didn't really want to die because they underestimated the structure. He moved back to his previous position. He grabbed a pair of plasma rifles and turned to the two majors. "We'll be landing soon. Be ready for a long run." He informed them.

"Yes sir." They replied standing up a bit taller. Tral nodded and waited for the ship to stop.

Tral waited for the grunt to give them the all clear before he opened the rear hatch. Tral mad his way out of the ship closely followed by the majors. Once his feet hit the ground he activated his nav marker so he would know which way to go. "Follow closely." He ordered before running off into the woods. Tral had fought on Earth and he was reminded of its forests as he moved around trees and rocks. He had to admit that he regretted that so much of the planet's forest had been destroyed. He regretted more so the number of harmless animals that they had destroyed when glassing planets. They had only been out to kill the humans but had destroyed so much more. Tral had found the creatures that once lived on Earth fascinating. Mora had warned him not to get to interested but Tral couldn't help himself. The creatures may not be as smart as elites but they were all so different. He had studied the habits of lions and wolves when they hunted. He had to admit brutes were smarter then a moose but Tral had found the strategies useful against them.

Tral slowed as they neared their destination. Elites running at full speed could quickly cross any distance, no matter what the terrain. The team halted at the edge of the forest looking at the structure. There was a flat 40 yards of open field between the trees and the structure. There seemed to be on activity from the structure but Tral was not willing to make a mistake. "Fana, move left and scout that side. Vorm do the same to the right." Tral ordered. The elites nodded and moved off around the trees. The 40 yards may not be far for them to run but Tral had decided to be careful. Failure was not an option on this mission.

Vorm returned first. "No sign of danger from the right." He reported.

Fana appeared moving more gracefully then Tral would have expected. "All clear on the left." The young elite reported.

"Very well." Tral said before crouching down at the edge of the trees. He checked the skies quickly to be sure it was clear of any threats. He then took off sprinting over the field to the structure. He stopped and crouched against the side of the stone wall. Vorm and Fana were close behind him also crouched in the shadows. Tral moved forward toward the doors. He searched the wall beside the door but found no mechanism to open it. "Vorm, check the other side." He ordered.

The aged elite nodded and moved around Tral. He moved over to the other side of the doors staying close to the wall. He checked the wall quickly and then turned back to the others shaking his head. Tral looked at the doors as he though over what they should do. They could not turn back now, they had found nothing yet. He reached forward and tapped his fist against the door. The sound surprised the elites. It was to loud for the doors to be made of a thick material. Tral put his hand flat against the door quickly figuring if his plan would work. The others watched him silently awaiting their command. "Stand back." Tral instructed as he put away his plasma rifles. He retrieved his energy sword from his hip activating it. The energy blade flashed brightly as Tral lifted it. He brought it down diagonally form right to left striking the door. It left a burnt line down the front of the doors Tral sliced at the door in the opposite direction. He repeated the action two more times before putting away his weapon. The elite pushed at the door but the metal didn't budge. He stepped back and turned to Vorm. "You have the most bulk. Ram the door." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Vorm replied moving in front of the door. He took a few steps back before charging forward. Vorm slammed his left shoulder against the metal and it slid forward. The cut away section of the door fell to the ground with a thud. He moved back from the opening listening for any activity on the other side.

Once Tral was sure there was no noise from the other side he crouched down. The elite poked his head through the opening and was awe struck. He moved forward through the hole so the others could follow. They did and like Tral were mesmerized by the sight that met them. The walls inside the building were painted to look like the night sky. The stars and duel moons shinned as the only light source in the building. The elites stared at the walls wondering how the beings that created the structure had managed the feat. The walls were smooth like the floor below them.

"What is that?" Fana asked looking at the center of the floor. There was an opening that seemed to head strait down into the ground. "Should we scout it out?" He asked a hind of eagerness at the edge of his voice.

Tral moved to the opening looking down into the darkness. There was a ladder to one side that they could use. Tral had to admit that his curiosity was caught. We had found nothing dangerous and this passage is part of the structure. It is our duty to find out all we can about this place." Tral reasoned. He moved to the side of the opening and started to climb down the ladder. Usually a ladder would be a pain for an elite to climb. Their legs just weren't bent right for them. This ladder was different, it was easy to climb. As long as the elites were careful they avoided any painful bumps as they moved. The passage lead into a rock tunnel that seemed to be far under ground. The walls of the tunnel were perfectly smooth without any flaws. Ether the diggers had been skilled or the tunnel had been made by a machine, Tral would guess the latter. The elite stood in the tunnel looking for any indication of which way to go. Tral could find nothing so he set off in a random direction. The others fell into position behind him as they moved down the tunnel. Tral guessed he had chosen well when the tunnel started to narrow. The elites had to walk single file as it shrank to 9 feet in height and 5 in width.

Tral stopped the team when he notices light ahead. They inched forward toward the light ready for any hostile contact. What they found was not what they had expected. The tunnel opened up into a large room. It was as large as a football stadium and about 5 stories high. A series of columns held the ceiling from falling. Tral moved to one of the walls and was surprised by what he found. The walls were painted as one great mural. Tral moved along the wall looking at the unfamiliar images. He stopped when he came to a familiar sight. There on the wall was what could only be the image of the Ark and all 7 Halos. Tral looked at the image before it and realized why the first time he had seen it the image had disturbed him. The image depicted small brown and green blobs attacking an unfamiliar species while tentacles spread through a village. It was possible that the images told the story of the forerunners but there was no way to be sure. It might even mean that the structure was forerunner made.

"Sir you have to see this." Fana's voice said cutting into Tral's thoughts.

"What is it Major?" Tral asked as he walked toward the other elites. He didn't need to be told though. He took one look at the wall and stopped.

~end chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three elites stood for a few minutes just studying the image before them. Tral took a few steps back to look over the images surrounding the main image. It all seemed so strange to him and it was hard to believe what he was seeing. The elite tore his gaze away from the wall and looked at the majors. "We need to alert the Arbiter of our find." He said catching the attention of the other elites causing them to turn toward him. Tral turned on his radio and was glad to find that he still got a signal inside the underground room. "This is Ultra Tral 'Vortam contacting _Eternal Journey_."

"This is the _Eternal Journey_. What is the status of your mission?" The voice of what sounded like a young elite replied though the radio.

"My team has made it into the structure and have found an underground room with some very interesting things in it." Tral replied glancing back at the image.

"What have you found?" The unknown elite asked.

"The walls are painted with odd images. The Arbiter will want to see it." Tral replied bluntly.

"Very well, I will send your message to the Arbiter. Stand by for further orders." The other elite replied before the radio went silent.

"Do you think it is what it look like it is?" Fana asked glancing over his shoulder at the image.

"It is not our place to decide that." Vorm cut in. "We will leave it to the Arbiter to decide what these images mean."

Tral nodded turning back to his radio when the unknown elite returned. "I have delivered your message to the Arbiter. Your orders are to take video documentation of what you have found. Your team is then to move to the extraction point for pick up. There has been a good deal of loyalist traffic near your position. You are to be cautious."

"I would advise against our extraction from this location. If there are loyalists around the area we should be protecting this location." Tral replied looking around at the murals.

"You have your orders." The other elite said simply.

Tral held himself back from snapping at the young elite. He couldn't be more then a major if not a minor and was showing disrespect to a higher ranking officer. "Very well then, it shall be done." He replied turning his radio off and turning to the two majors. "Split up and take a wall, record ever image." The two elites nodded and split up to record the murals.

~Vorm~

Vorm moved to the right wall and started near the entrance moving down to the room. The images seemed to be in chronological order form what he could tell. The first image was simply what looked to be a collection of galaxies. He moved along the wall tot the next image. The second image depicted an assortment of sea life of all kinds. The third image was of a fish like lizard crawling up out of the lake toward a large forest that was willed with an assortment of predators and prey. Forth image showed a tan social species that Vorm did no recognize. The image showed a low technology village and simple small families. The image following it showed a great advancement in technology. The creatures were using handheld lights and the homes were better constructed. The following image showed the species having advanced ever further. The shelters were made of metal and all of the tan creatures wore armor and held weapons. It was followed by an image of an odd structure and the creatures breaking into it. The next image depicted small bloods coming out of the door and attacking the creatures while tentacles snaked their way out grabbing near by creatures. The next image showed the blobs fighting the creatures and slowly taking over the dead bodies of the fallen creatures. The following image was the village being attacked followed by the Halos and Ark. It was followed by an image showing several of the creatures at a set of controls. After that there was nothing. The wall was white, as though the artist had died before completing it. It struck Vorm as odd but he would leave it to the higher ranked elites to figure out what it all meant.

~Fana~

The young elite took the left wall moving smoothly as he recorded all the images. The first three images were exactly the same as the wall on the right but split off at the fourth image. The forth image depicted a society of grey flying beings that appeared to live in caves high in the mountains. The next image depicted the society advancing living in the mountains and in the forest while teams of weapon carrying beings flew in patterns in the air. The next image depicted rows of beings dressed in golden armor carrying swords and spears. It was followed by an image of an silver armored being giving a speech to an excited audience while large starships hung in the air above them. The next image was the ships heading though space toward odd planets. It was followed by a collage of the silver armored being meeting other species of all kinds. The painting after it was the armored beings finding a destroyed village that resembled the one depicted on the right wall. It was followed by an image of the armored beings being attacked by the blobs and tentacles along with odd green and brown figures. It was followed by a depiction of the armored beings burning the forest and land to destroy the blobs as the ships started to leave. The next image showed and argument between the tan creatures and grey beings that escaladed, ending with a bloody battle. The gruesome scene was followed by a seemingly disappointed being listening to a council of robe wearing beings. The next image showed the digging and construction of a grate underground shelter filled with pods. It as followed by rows of the beings all shut inside the pods seemingly asleep. It ended with a large image of the lead armored being shut inside a pod, sword still in hand.

The two elites joined Tral who was recording every inch of the main mural that had caught his attention. In the center was a creature that closely resembled an elite. It lacked the split jaw and had large bat like wings growing from its back. Tral could swear it was wearing the actual armor of the Arbiter. It was shinning silver and decorated with ornamental patterns. It even had the right shoulder guard. The silver armored being held a brilliant sword, ready to strike at anything that dare threaten it. Circling the main image were five robed beings as Fana had seen on the left wall. Between the robed beings were round planets, on that Tral recognized as Sanghelios. Bellow the image was the likeness of a white armored wearing being. It held a pure white shield in front of it with it's left hand out to the side, palm facing toward the three elites. Tral studied the hand carefully then looked down at his own hand. They were exactly the same. They both had two long fingers and a thumb on ether side. He raised his hand and set it against the out stretched hand of the painting to see if they were the same size. His hand pressed flat against the cold image and they turned out to be exactly the same size in length and width. The outline of the hand on the wall glowed and Tral stepped back. The hand stopped glowing and the shield the being was holding separated away from the wall. It slid to the side to reveal an opening in the wall. The opening revealed a long hallway that ramped downward, deeper into the ground. Tral wanted to explore it but they had been ordered to leave and there would be problems if they didn't arrive at the extraction point. His instincts told him to stay and explore not leave and allow the loyalist to get their hands on whatever may be ahead. Tral finally decided what to do. "We must document this fully. We must do as we were ordered and much continue on." He said knowing that the others would not argue. He nodded and moved through the opening down the ram. Fana followed with Vorm taking up the rear. As soon as the final elite passed though the opening the shield slid back into place plunging the soldiers into darkness.

~end chapter 3~


End file.
